


Hoverkarren en Verwarmingskussens

by yellowisharo



Series: Het Drakenei [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Temeraire Fusion, Drabble, Dragons, Gen
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowisharo/pseuds/yellowisharo
Summary: Hij moest zich concentreren.
Series: Het Drakenei [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991290
Kudos: 1





	Hoverkarren en Verwarmingskussens

**Author's Note:**

> [English version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307483)

“Kracht, het is niet eens verwarmd hier.”

Obi-Wan wikkelde zijn mantel om het ei. Hopelijk zou dat de kou een beetje tegenhouden totdat hij een manier kon vinden om het mee naar hun kamp te krijgen. 

Op de grond staand kwam het al bijna tot zijn middel, maar de Kracht gebruiken zou niet helpen. Met wat geluk was hij op de heenweg geen bewakers tegengekomen, maar hij kon niet verzekeren dat dat nogmaals zou gebeuren, en hij kon niet tegelijkertijd het ei dragen en vechten.

Hij voelde zijn meesters nieuwsgierigheid door hun band, maar negeerde het; hij moest zich concentreren.


End file.
